Love's a Witch
by Serena Thorn
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Storybrooke and a former sea witch has her sights set on reclaiming her former love. Unfortunately her spell instead effects, and reunites, other pairs of the town's residents.
1. A Spell Is Cast

Title: Love's a Witch  
>Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Storybrooke and a former sea witch has her sights set on reclaiming her former love. Unfortunately her spell instead effects, and reunites, another pair of the town's residents.<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Spoilers: 1x12<br>Pairings/Characters: Vanessa/Gaston, Ruby/Gold, Granny, Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Belle, Ashley/Sean, mentions others  
>Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time is not owned by me, but by ABC. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.<br>A/N: I started writing this before 1x12 aired so while it holds minor spoilers for that, it would now clearly be AU.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - A Spell Is Cast:<p>

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise," Mr. Gold stated when he saw just who was walking into his shop for the first time in ages. The seemingly young and slender, dark-haired, blue-eyed woman had been a close friend for some time, even further back than most could remember. Though, somehow, he rarely saw her so far from her ocean front home. He was amused however to see her still dressed her favorite colors. Purple and black... Did she never tire of them? Even he differed from red and black often enough.

"You know what I'm here for," was all she told him as she seemed to glide straight to the counter at which he was standing behind.

"I'm afraid not. As you have not yet said, dear," he replied with a smirk. If she was about to ask him for a favor, or make a deal, he was sure he might enjoy it as she could usually fight her own battles.

"Don't 'dear' me, Gold. I want my necklace back," she stated, knowing only he could have had it if she didn't.

"In that case, Vanessa... Why now all of a sudden?" he asked her. Nearly thirty years had gone by that she hadn't even mentioned it. Odd, given how near and dear to her it had been in the past, but he hadn't pried. Now, however, he felt he had good reason. He knew well what that necklace was capable of and while he considered her a friend, there was only so much trust he had even for her.

"Because it's mine and I asked for its return."

"I believe you ordered its return. But again, I'll ask, why now? And would those not do?" he asked, indicating to the necklace she was already wearing. A golden chain that donned a pendant of a pair of golden antlers.

A soft sorrowful look fell over her otherwise beautiful features as she glanced down to the old gift. She recovered in a moment and looked back to Gold. "You know why. As for why now, call it the holiday spirit. I'm just chalk full of it this year," she answered with a strained smile.

"Ah, yes. Always a fan of Valentine's Day, weren't you? So many flocking to your cauldron thinking you could will the objects of their affections to them."

"Now that we've concluded our trip down memory lane, my necklace? I haven't got all day."

With that Mr. Gold relented. He could quite literally see her temper growing shorter and he could imagine all too well her barging past him and into his back room, tossing things about as she searched for her beloved item. At least this way there would be less work in it for him.

"Need I remind you that there will be a price for this?" Mr. Gold tried as he returned and laid the yellow shell and its black cord on the counter between them.

"Oh, I'm sure I have plenty of sand dollars to cover it," she quipped as she touched the shell.

He only shook his head at her flippancy. "You know that isn't what I meant." He knew well of his friend's determination, as well as her impatience. But for whatever reason the queen had spared her those years ago, he doubted Regina would be so willing twice.

Vanessa scoffed. "I'm well aware that one can't get something for nothing. Particularly when dealing with us. Isn't that how we became such good friends? That and common enemies, of course?"

"I just hope you know what you're doing. After all these years, one may have forgotten a bit." Clearly Regina's powers were hardly rusty, but he couldn't be sure about Vanessa's. Even worse, without his own he wouldn't be able to help her this time if something went wrong. And a strong sense was telling him it would.

"I'm not going to kill our precious mayor, if that's what you're afraid of. Though it would serve the her highness right... No, I just want what's rightfully mine."

"I seem to recall what happened the last time you said those words," he stated with a slight tilt of his head. He could still remember having been the one to help her after that plan had backfired on her, and how that had come to be how she had returned to her life as Vanessa. Even how that had brought about her living in the forest not too far from him and how close those woods had been to those where Vanessa had found Gaston lying broken on the forest floor years later.

She glared. "You would bring that up." If she never saw a harpoon again it would still be too soon, she was only thankful she didn't have the scar anymore. "Fine. I want iwho/i is rightfully mine. And with this holiday, and the fact time has begun moving again, no one should be surprised." Bringing her voice down, she added, "Unlike some, I've waited twenty-eight long years enough. Maybe you're willing to wait for your pet to remember before you make your next move, I'm not. I want Gaston back, and now."

"I wasn't aware that was still his name," Mr. Gold mused, knowing full well it wasn't.

"Just as I'm not Ursula standing before Rumpelstiltskin?" she smirked, and he smirked back. "Finding him still alive in those woods was no accident. If I learned anything from my years in that sea or in that forest, it's that. Is it not punishment enough I haven't even seen him since this damn curse was cast?"

"See that I do not regret this," he stated as he handed her the shell.

"I'm sure you already do. But there is a fortunate side, dear Gold. If things do not go to my plan, your pet may yet find her way back into your lap even if I have to try harder to reclaim my own."

With that, and her payment, she left. And Mr. Gold sighed as the door swung closed. His pet... He wasn't sure he had ever heard her use the girl's name in either land. And it was true, he did miss his so-called pet. But he wasn't as desperate as Vanessa had clearly become; at least not yet. He had hoped that would prove to work in his favor.

Vanessa hummed a familiar tune as she entered her beach house several moments later. The lyrics to her song had changed, but her passion within them never had. She had been Madame Gaston once, she would be again if she had anything to say about it. Even if he would have no memory of their history, he had loved her once, she was sure he would again if he could just know her once more.

Magic couldn't make the former Gaston or anyone else love her, that much she knew well, but she knew she could easily tap into the love that had been forgotten due to Regina's curse. She already had the biggest pieces of the puzzle that she needed, the one around her neck as he had been the one to gift her with it and the one that was now in her purse which had served her very well in the past. In a few short hours the sun would set and she could get to work. By morning the tall, muscular man she had never forgotten would once again be hers.

Emma hadn't thought Storybrooke would be that into holidays, not if Henry's story was true about time having been frozen until she came to town. But as she walked the streets she could see all kinds of red and pink heart decorations hanging up all around. Even outside of Leroy's hardware store.

In a way she was thankful she would be working the next day, enjoying she wouldn't have to think about how she was spending another Valentine's Day alone. Though she guessed she would be in good company as not many of the Storybrooke residents she could think of were attached either. There was Ashley and Sean and David and Kathryn, but they were about it as far as she knew. Mary, rightfully so, still couldn't get past being David's second choice. Graham was gone, so she figured that left Regina free. Mr. Gold, Sidney, Leroy, Ruby, Archie... the list seemed to go on.

But then she caught sight of a pair heading down the street. One being a large, almost hulking figure of a muscular man, and the other a petite brunette woman at his side.

"Sheriff," the woman, who she recognized as the one of the local florists, nodded with a smile.

"Hi," she smiled back to both of them.

So much for the almost spring in her step. But as she turned back to look just a little closer, she guessed that pair could be friends as they didn't seem to be touching or gazing into each other's eyes. Or maybe the holiday was beginning to get to her already.

Over at Granny's Diner, Ruby wasn't having the greatest day herself. She knew she wasn't alone in her loneliness among her friends, but as she saw the couples filing in, all talking about their plans for the following night (and most of which at the fancy Italian restaurant named Tony's) she certainly felt like it. She was sure she could go into any random bar and pick out a date for the night, but that wasn't quite where her mind was at the moment. There was part of her that almost wanted something just a little more for once. Part of her wanted a Valentine's date as opposed to a Valentine's hook up for once. She sighed. Of all the times for her to want more.

Seemingly inch by inch, Vanessa watched the sun sink into horizon, right at that line the separated the sea from the sky, from her living room's picture window. Her heart beating faster, she thought back to old spells. She thought back all the merpeople who had come to her in the past begging for just this same scenario. Maybe Gold wasn't wrong to be worried about how fresh her spells still were in her mind. It wasn't as though she had tried her hand at any in the past twenty-eight years. She shook the thought away, she needed to concentrate. This couldn't fail, she couldn't let it. At the very least she hoped Valentine's magic, if there was still such a thing, would be on her side.

When the moon was still shining high above minutes from midnight, Vanessa donned a familiar flowing purple dress and slipped a black cape on around her in an attempt to shield herself from the winter wind that was sure to meet her as she made her way to the shore. It may have only been a few yards from her patio deck, but it was still a Maine February.

Vanessa wasn't worried that Gaston could have been dead, not with how Gold had smirked when he had implied he knew his new name back at the shop that afternoon. She also wasn't worried that he had married anyone else while in Storybrooke. Regina had all but forbidden marriages unless she personally accepted of them, clearly to keep the others from obtaining their happy endings. But not even Regina's magic could stop her tonight. Besides, who would he have married instead? That French bookworm he had been infatuated until he had nearly been killed while she chose another? She scoffed at the thought. Most wouldn't have considered Gaston to be particularly smart but she knew even he had more sense than that. After all it was thanks to him nearly dying then they had gotten their own happy ending, until Regina's curse.

Finally at the edge of the shore, the waves began to rise higher with the beginning of Vanessa's incantation. Her now glowing shell in her cupped hands out in front of her, her eyes closed, words she had memorized seemingly centuries ago passing her lips, she could feel it working already. She had forgotten how much she missed the feeling of that power coursing through her.

Nearly all of Storybrooke felt it in their own ways as well, most not even knowing what it could be. The wind howled through the trees surrounding Granny's Bed and Breakfast, worrying Granny and keeping an already frustrated Ruby awake.

Mr. Gold walked through his home, finally finding which window had been left open and locking it closed once more. He only sighed as he watched the swaying trees outside, knowing this was Vanessa's doing. He couldn't claim to approve, nor regret having given her back her necklace, but he knew there would be no stopping her. She was as determined as Regina even on a good day, not that either woman seemed to have many of those.

As for Regina, she couldn't initially put her finger on why but there was a sudden panic beginning to well up within her. She jogged carefully enough down her staircase in the hope of not waking Henry and quickly reached the door. She even stepped outside to get the best view she could of the sky. She recognized all too quickly that whatever was happening was not normal and certainly not typical. It wasn't just the wind. She looked up to find there was a faint yellow streak hovering just below the dark clouds and she knew it all too well. She hadn't seen anything like it since she had sent them all to Storybrooke, and with her spell already cast, she hadn't so much as made a potion since then.

But then she remembered that her own spells from the past often cast a thick black smoke or fog that would rise to and hover with the clouds much the same way. Each of the Enchanted Forests' spell casters had their own sort of signature. Rumpelstiltskin's had almost always been a form of purple smoke and would dissipate almost as quickly as they had appeared. Maleficent's had been green and the blind witch's had been pink and smelt of pure sugar. This yellow haze combined with the scent of salt however... i_"Sea hag,"_/i she breathed angrily, half of her wanting to chase that streak until she found the woman in whatever disguise she had managed. She knew she had regretted letting her live for a reason.

Emma reached over and turned her phone back on when she heard the wind, wanting to be at least partially at the ready should any calls come in about wind damage or possible car wrecks due to the apparent wind storm.

Then there was the pair Emma had seen walking together earlier that day. The man awoke with a start, feeling something stirring within him. He couldn't catch his breath at first, his mind racing, and his skin damp with a cold sweat. He couldn't understand it but he fought to keep from panicking. Had he overdone it at the gym again? No. This was different. A panic attack? Maybe. But he was at least mostly sure it wasn't a heart attack. Even so, maybe Dr. Whale was right. Maybe he really would have to cut back on the eggs in favor of his cholesterol.

Across town the woman he had been out with that afternoon seemed to be the only one aside from Henry Mills getting a restful night's sleep. She would be one of the very few to continue to as well.

When Vanessa had finished her spell, and the wind had calmed around her, her shell returned to its normal almost golden color and she finally opened her eyes again. The cold reached her in just that moment as well and she turned back to her home, breathing the sea air in deeply the whole way. It had been too long, she knew that now. But she kept one vision in her mind as she climbed the steps to her patio deck and finally up to her bedroom.

She imagined Gaston as she remembered him but with a few modern touches such as slightly shorter hair and what could pass for long swim trunks (in red, of course) jogging along the beach just below her bedroom window as though he did it every morning. It didn't seem so far-fetched to her. Gaston was a vain man, everyone knew that. He would be one to keep himself in shape, morning jogs were quite good for that. And if it just happened to bring him to her door, or window, she could be happy with that. But first, she needed to sleep. And in the morning she would see the result of her spell. It almost felt like Christmas.

The rest of the town, however, didn't see it as much of a holiday save for the one it in fact was. And most not by choice.


	2. Girls Will Be Girls

Title: Love's a Witch  
>Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Storybrooke and a former sea witch has her sights set on reclaiming her former love. Unfortunately her spell instead effects, and reunites, another pair of the town's residents.<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Spoilers: 1x12<br>Pairings/Characters: Vanessa/Gaston, Ruby/Gold, Granny, Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Belle, Ashley/Sean, mentions others  
>Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time is not owned by me, but by ABC. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.<br>A/N: I started writing this before 1x12 aired so while it holds minor spoilers for that, it would now clearly be AU. 

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Girls Will Be Girls:<p>

When morning came, Emma and Ruby still felt as bored and irritated as they did the night before. Mr. Gold expected there to be a few customers coming to his shop for last minute rare gifts, likely those who had forgotten to get anything else until then, but otherwise he wanted to put the day from his mind as much as most of the others did. Regina found herself helping Kathryn plan a Valentine's surprise for David, and she was quite happy with it. Meanwhile Mary Margaret chose to focus on her students' school projects; even if there was a bouquet of flowers on her desk from the man who she knew wouldn't be her true in her former husband's favorite colors from the past, Vanessa got her coffee from her kitchen and took a seat in one of the chairs on her deck. It was another cold morning, but that was why she hadn't forgotten her black coat over her red sweater and black slacks. At least her feet seemed happy in their brown boots. She wasn't sure how long she would let herself wait for, but so far there seemed to be no sign of anyone on the beach. No joggers, no one walking their dogs, no one at all for as far as her blue eyes could see.

Still, she knew she would continue to refuse to head into town for as long as she could. Not because she was afraid of missing the man who may never appear, but because she knew she couldn't yet take seeing if Gold's assumption had been right. The last thing she needed to see at that moment were either groups of already happy couples or her spell instead having worked to bring others' loves back together while she was still without her own. She decided she needed Gold's "I told you so" even less.

If he had known that, Gold might have been a little disappointed as he had those words all ready to go for her should she appear back in his shop today. But instead he had other things to focus on. Like inventory and hoping Regina wouldn't come by to remind him that like most of Storybrooke he too was alone on this ridiculous holiday. And that perhaps he could be fortunate enough for this day to pass without being faced with the woman he would wish most to properly spend it with, as he knew that would continue to only be a dream.

"Comin' through!" Ruby called, hoping not to crash into one of the other waitresses again as she brought yet another breakfast order to a couple. For some the day had only just begun but she already wanted it to be over. Earlier she had hoped to get the day off, but the diner clearly needed her and she needed the money. But Ruby still would rather have been out at the bar with her friends like they had just planned, and she wanted to find some guy to waste the night with.

But more than anything at the moment Ruby just wanted to forget about Valentine's Day altogether. In her experience very little good had ever come from it and she was sure this year would be no different. So of course the next best thing would be a Girls Night Out with her friends, cocktails, shots and finally a good-looking guy who wouldn't mind taking her back to his place.

"Didn't expect to see you two here today," Ruby stated when she realized who her customers at the front booth were, momentarily distracted from her previous thoughts.

"You know how we love to show up when no one else is here," the dark-haired young woman grinned.

"Especially on days where everyone would think we're a couple," the large man across from her added.

Ruby shook her head, trying not to laugh at their shared sarcasm. "Your usual then?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded with a smile.

"Not for me," Gavin followed. "I'll just have some water and one egg plate. Maybe with some toast, no butter."

"Are you sick?" Ruby asked him, knowing that could be the only reason Gavin wouldn't order his usual, which she had often dubbed The Heart Attack Special. But then it was clear Gavin hadn't gotten to be almost the size of a body builder by eating sprouts.

"Maybe," he told her, still unsure himself.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few. Feel better, Gavin," she told them, relieved at least to have one set of customers who were just friends and weren't talking about their romantic plans for the evening.

Gavin liked Rose, sure, as most everyone did. But romantically he had always felt his heart was somewhere else, somewhere he guessed he had never seen. It just happened to work out that Rose felt the same, Gavin certainly not being her type when it came to men. All of that was exactly why a friendly breakfast, where they almost always had breakfast, had been their plan for the day. Just because it was Valentine's Day didn't mean they didn't still have to eat.

"Are you sick?" Rose repeated, realizing now he did look a little pale and that his dark hair was in a slightly messier ponytail than he often had it in.

"I don't know," he told her with a sigh.

"What's wrong then? Do you want me to take you see Dr. Whale when we get done here?"

Gavin shook his head. "Something happened last night. There was a wind storm and I guess it woke me up. But when it did, my chest hurt and for a while I couldn't even catch my breath. I know it wasn't a heart attack but I keep thinking maybe it was a panic attack. I just can't figure out why."

"Did you have another one of those falling nightmares?" She knew he still sometimes had them, usually one recurring nightmare in particular of falling from a high building he often described as a castle, but he didn't usually have such a bad reaction to it anymore. For a while now it had seemed to be more of an irritation to him than something he actually feared.

He shook his head again. "Not this time. But right before I woke up, I could've sworn I heard a woman singing. And I smelled salt water."

"Weird. I didn't even know we'd had a wind storm last night." That time Rose was confused. How hadn't she heard it? And what could have Gavin, easily her otherwise bravest friend, so shaken up?

Helping as she could, Granny mostly watched as the customers continued to file in and out for the next two hours. She wasn't surprised by Ruby's mood seeming to turn more sour by the minute, but she wasn't amused by it either. In fact it was only helping to worsen her own mood. As much as she loved children, she decided it was bad enough that she would have to be baby-sitting for one of Ruby's younger friends tonight. At the moment the idea of the activities Ruby would prefer for her night to include only made her worry more that Ruby might be the one she would have to baby-sit for the following Valentine's Day.

Then she had a thought. There was a way, she hoped, that she could prevent that from happening. Yes, she had overheard that Ruby had planned to spend at least part of the night with her female friends, but what would there be to stop her from going home with a boy she met while they were out together? The answer was simple. She would have to give her a reason to come back to the diner afterwards.

"Ruby, I have something I need you to do for me," Granny told her at their first real break between customers before the lunch rush was supposed to hit.

"What's that?" she asked with a soft sigh, already realizing her break was likely about to be cut short.

"Mr. Gold will be coming by tonight after closing for the rent and I need you to see that he gets it."

"Wait. Tonight? You know I'm going out with Mary Margaret and Ashley tonight. You even agreed to sit for Sean and Ashley partly because of that. How can I stay late if I'm also supposed to be out with them?"

"I know the plans you made. But you shouldn't be out with them too late as it is. Which means when you finish with them, you should have plenty of time to come back here and meet Mr. Gold. He said he had some things he needed to take care of tonight himself, so he should be by around eleven or so."

"Eleven?" That was just under twelve hours from then. How was she supposed to enjoy her night if she had to be back at the diner before midnight? "Why can't you do it?" Ruby asked her.

"Because I asked you to, and as you said, I'll need to hurry over to Sean's home to sit for Alexandra so he can take Ashley on some sort of proper date. You can handle meeting Mr. Gold here and taking care of the rent tonight, can't you?"

"Yeah, yeah," she assured her. It wasn't like it would be the first time. Besides, she was at least able to be civil with Mr. Gold. That was more than Granny could say a lot of the time. Even if most of the things Granny clearly wanted to say to him remained in her head while he was around.

Ruby knew most of the town had their issues with him, but while she wasn't always thrilled with him either she didn't understand why Granny seemed to hate him so much. It wasn't like he was Regina, or even a friend of Regina's.

Finally she had managed to make it back to the inn and get changed before meeting Mary Margaret at the bar just before nine. Almost immediately through the door, she was surprised to see Archie Hopper and David Nolan together at a booth towards the back. She smiled to them even as she wondered when they had become bar buddies. Still, she continued over to the table Mary Margaret had gotten for them while she seemed to be ignoring both men.

"So, your boyfriend's over there and you're here. Something I should know about?" Ruby asked as she took the seat across from her, wondering if they might not need to find a new bar.

Mary Margaret sighed. "David isn't my boyfriend and him being here tonight is just making things way more complicated than they should be."

Ruby nodded. "Okay. Sounds like you clearly need a drink. I'll be back in a minute."

Heading off before Mary Margaret had even told her what she wanted, Ruby appreciated the appraising looks she was getting from the guys up at the bar; particularly as she was never one to turn down even wordless compliments. She smiled back to each of them, ready to accept any of their offers to pay even if that was as far as she would let them go. As much as she was hoping to not spend the night alone, it was still way too soon for her to think about choosing which one she would let take her home; even if she only had two hours before she was supposed to be back at the diner.

Granny would be so proud, she thought. Finally she had a reason to be irritated with Mr. Gold. What could he be possibly be doing tonight that would make him so late to pick up a payment but still not agree to just pick it up the next day? She knew it couldn't be a date, someone somewhere would have known about that and would have made sure the rest of the town had known it too. And she doubted it would really take him that long to do inventory since it wasn't like he'd had that many customers lately, not that she knew of anyway. What did that leave? Beating a payment out of someone? She just shook her head, deciding she might ask him about it when she met with him later.

When she finally got the bartender's attention, Ruby was relieved she didn't have to shout to be heard as she put in the order for their shots to be delivered to their table while they waited for Ashley. Then, with a martini for herself in one hand and appletini for Mary Margaret in the other, she made her way back to the table. She guessed Mary Margaret wasn't one for drinks that much stronger than that, at least not this early in the night. Then again with David there and her refusing to even look at him, it might have been anyone's guess.

"What exactly is the plan tonight?" Mary Margaret asked as Ruby took her seat again. She wasn't sure why, but she had begun to get a little nervous. Between David being there and memories of her awkward one night stand with Dr. Whale, she wasn't sure this had been such a good idea.

"The plan is to forget about anything that isn't making us happy and to have fun. Maybe even get laid if we can manage it. Even if some of us, somehow have a curfew despite being old enough to drink."

"Let me guess. Home by midnight or else?" they heard a familiar voice ask.

Looking up to see it was Ashley, Ruby told her, "Don't tell me my granny gave you a curfew too." She really wouldn't have been surprised.

"Not exactly. But it's not like I can stay out all night anyway. Still, in the meantime, I've got at least a year to make up for, so here I am."

From across the bar, attempting to drown her sorrows in her own drinks, Vanessa looked on at the small group of women barely younger than the age she appeared to be; her eyes mostly focusing on the one in the red dress. For the first time all day she almost felt better as she watched Ruby sip her martini and talk with her friends. Vanessa knew that if Ruby was there then she clearly wasn't the only one on her own for the night. Maybe her spell hadn't worked for herself, but maybe her spell hadn't worked for anyone else like she had originally feared either.

"I really can't believe all three of us are alone tonight," Ashley stated after her second shot.

"That makes two of us," Ruby stated. Turning to Mary Margaret, she added, "David is sitting right over there and you're not even looking at him no matter how many times he looks over here at you. Clearly you're the one of us who doesn't have to be alone tonight."

"Yes, I do. He's married. It's hard enough being around him even when it's not Valentine's Day," she told her.

"It's not like he acts like he's in love with his wife. Pretty sure no one can accuse you of breaking up a happy home in this case," Ruby pointed out.

"Someone already has," she muttered.

"Regina doesn't count," Ruby replied, knowing only Regina could have been the one to say something like that.

"She's right though, too many people would be hurt. And it doesn't matter if David's happy or not in his marriage, it doesn't change that he's still married."

Ruby shrugged. She couldn't say she hadn't tried. "And you, you know, you could work on making Sean jealous tonight," she added as she looked back to Ashley.

"Oh, honey, no, I just got him back. I really don't want to push it. Especially not when he's actually working and not just claiming to," she told her.

Again Ruby shrugged. She was just trying to help her friends the best way she knew how. Which, okay, may have explained why she was single herself tonight. But that was mostly by choice; or had been for the majority of the recent past anyway.

Finally Ruby decided to salvage what she could of her night and wished her friends happy moping, deciding to go back to talking to those nice boys she had met up at the bar. Maybe even stop by Archie and David's table for a minute to see what their plans for the night were.

Given how lonely she felt without having seen much of Sean lately, and with Mary Margaret still clearly depressed over the way things had been turning out with David, Ashley finally realized for herself that this Girls Night Out plan of Ruby's may not have been the best idea. But soon the women's attention, including Vanessa's, was captured by Sean walking into the bar and up to Ashley. He had a bouquet of red roses in his hands, and something else in his left. What happened next, Vanessa decided, was inevitable.

As Sean moved to one knee she wondered if her spell was to blame for this. Her bitterness and her ego said yes, but as it was Valentine's Day she really couldn't be sure one way or the other. Clearly it was a popular day to get engaged or married on, but few couples seemed to do either in Storybrooke. All she knew once Ashley had accepted the proposal and the ring was that she needed to get as far from the bar as she possibly could.

It seemed she wasn't alone either as she watched Mary Margaret grab her coat and make a beeline for the door herself. When she didn't see Ruby she guessed the girl had headed off somewhere else, maybe to the table the guys she had met up at the bar had gotten. Vanessa decided then that maybe it was finally time to face her oldest and, sad as it may be, only real friend. She was pretty sure the drinks she'd had would buffer his lecture to her about the spell she had attempted the night before. She was through caring. She hadn't gotten what she had wanted and she doubted there was anything Gold could say or do that would make it any more painfully clear than what she had just witnessed.

True she had come to the bar mostly to torture herself even further, but this had exceeded even a few of her worst expectations. Once again Cinderella had her Prince Charming. Meanwhile she was the former sea witch still waiting for the return of her hunter. Briefly she was thankful she had walked, and could presumably walk to Gold's shop. In theory she wouldn't get arrested so long as she could stay on the sidewalk, especially if the sheriff had her hands full with any other calls. Besides, it wasn't as though she was half as drunk as she had hoped to have been by that time.

Ruby sighed when she looked back to the table and saw her friends had left. Even David had slipped out when she hadn't been looking. Had he left with Mary Margaret? She doubted it, but she guessed she would hear about it the next day one way or the other.

It wasn't even 10:30 yet but Ruby figured she may as well head back to the diner anyway. None of the guys there had really interested her for more than a matter of minutes and the Girls Night Out clearly hadn't gone to plan so she couldn't think of a reason to stay. Plus she knew she would never hear the end of it if she gave Gold a reason to add even one day's interest to the rent Granny owed him.

Without incident, Vanessa managed to make it to Gold's shop just in time to realize she was too late. He had clearly already closed up for the night and she could see him heading down the street and towards Granny's Diner. So much for her original thought of finally getting that conversation out of the way. She knew there could only be one person he would be meeting inside of that diner and she decided she only had herself to blame. It had been her impatience and her desperation that she knew would have him just minutes from getting his pet back.


	3. Cupid's Day Off

Title: Love's a Witch  
>Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Storybrooke and a former sea witch has her sights set on reclaiming her former love. Unfortunately her spell instead effects, and reunites, another pair of the town's residents.<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Spoilers: 1x12<br>Pairings/Characters: Vanessa/Gaston, Ruby/Gold, Granny, Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Belle, Ashley/Sean, mentions others  
>Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time is not owned by me, but by ABC. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.<br>A/N: I started writing this before 1x12 aired so while it holds minor spoilers for that, it would now clearly be AU. 

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Cupid's Day Off:<p>

When she heard the jangle of the bell above the door, Ruby turned from her seat at the counter, and smiled. "Guess we're both early," she stated when she saw Mr. Gold limping into the diner.

"Indeed," he smiled back despite his initial surprise of seeing her there in place of Granny. He had expected her of all people to have plans tonight, even a date. As he looked to her nicely styled hair and quite form-fitting red dress and black tights, he guessed he had been right. But that still didn't explain why she was there. Finally, he added, "I apologize if the hour's taken you from your plans tonight. I expected to find your granny here."

Ruby shrugged. "Actually you did me a favor. I tried to do something nice for some of my friends, but it didn't exactly work out."

"That's a shame."

"I guess. But here you go. It's all here according to Granny," she replied as she handed him the roll of cash.

"As always," he smiled as he took it.

Ruby watched him as he did, not unlike any other time. It wasn't often enough that she got to see him or be around him. In fact she had been a little surprised when Granny had told her she wanted her to meet him here tonight, often seeming to want to protect her from him though Ruby hardly understood why.

Just as he was about to bid her good night, Mr. Gold's eyes met hers once more. And what he saw in them made him realize just what a mistake it had been to talk to her about anything more than the payment he was owed. Perhaps even what a mistake it was to walk into the diner when he realized she had been there in place of her granny.

"Um, while you're here, do you want some coffee?" she asked him, part of her almost desperate for him to stay.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time. But thank you for the offer," he replied. "Have a nice night, Ruby," he added as he turned to head out. Had he wanted her back for all of this time since being in Storybrooke? Yes. Vanessa had been right about that the day before. But he had also known to keep Regina from knowing who had since captured his heart for fear of what she may do to her as a way to punish him. Again.

Ruby remained at her seat for a moment, trying to understand the swirling of her thoughts. It wasn't exactly news, or maybe even that well kept of a secret, that she was attracted to Mr. Gold. But for some reason she hadn't actually allowed herself to act on the urges that tended to manifest in her mind when she was near him.

Not until tonight. She had been drinking earlier, she was lonely and it was Valentine's Day. She was relieved to know she had not one but three excuses to fall back on should her plan backfire.

"Mr. Gold!" she called as she jogged out of the diner to follow him, careful not to endanger her newest pair of stiletto heels, or her ankles, by running as she would have ordinarily wished to do.

He turned, beginning to worry what had brought her out here like this. He had an idea, sure, but he almost hoped he was wrong. "What is it, Ruby?" he asked when she was just in front of him.

She took a deep, steadying breath. "There's something I forgot to tell you earlier, and I really didn't want it to wait."

"Alright. What?" he asked.

Ruby wasn't sure what else to say, she almost couldn't make herself say anything. So she decided on the tried and true method of letting her actions speak louder than her words possibly ever could. Before she could let herself even think of anything else, she moved close captured his lips between her own.

Gold both heard and felt her sigh out when he slipped his left arm around her and held her closer to him. He hated himself for it, but he was weaker than he often let on and even if it was somewhat because of a spell, he knew he wouldn't have traded that moment for nearly anything.

With one hand finally in his hair and the other to his shoulder, Ruby couldn't help but revel in the fact he not only wasn't pushing her away but he didn't seem to want to keep their kiss soft or timid any more than she did. At least not until their need for oxygen was becoming too great to continue to ignore.

"Ruby -" he tried as he began to get his breath back when she finally broke their heated kiss, only then reminded they were still practically in the middle of the otherwise deserted street.

"I've wanted to do that for a really long time," she admitted between her own breaths.

"You have?" It made sense given what he knew of love spells; specifically how they couldn't create love but could instead make the love that was already there known. Of course that would have been Vanessa's spell, he realized. She was looking to reunite with her former husband after all. Still, it made him wonder if Ruby had since begun to remember anything of their past, if she knew why she felt this way about him.

"Yeah, I guess I just got tired of waiting," she told him. She didn't expect him to kiss her back or even do anything but leave. But even if she had just embarrassed herself, she was glad she had finally done it. She guessed not many in Storybrooke could say they had gotten to kiss Mr. Gold, but she had. And she had liked it.

"Why me?" he asked before he could stop himself. Part of him had just wanted to leave, hopefully letting Vanessa's magic run its course and have everything go back to normal in a day or two. But then he also knew that if he was going to get this honest answer out of Ruby now would be the time.

"Because you're not like anyone else here, and neither am I. Plus there is something a little extra hot about you being the one Regina's afraid of instead of you being yet another person who's afraid of her."

"Hot?" he asked, amused.

Ruby laughed, nearly blushing. "Well you are."

With a slight tilt of his head and a smile, deciding this may be the chance he needed to see how much she might remember about their past, he asked, "In that case, if you're finished at the diner tonight, would you care for a walk home?"

"The walk home after the kiss... See? I told you we're not like most of the others here," she smirked back before accepting his offer, going back only for a minute to lock up.

Minutes later when they reached the steps of the inn, Ruby couldn't stop herself before asking, "Do you want to come in? If you don't have anywhere else to be, that is?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Your granny could be home any minute and I'm not sure tonight -"

"Granny won't be back until much later, maybe morning. And I figure since you decided to show up at the diner when you did that you didn't exactly have the most romantic plans for the night either. So, if you want to come in and commiserate over this insanely irrational holiday, you're more than welcome."

That pleading in her eyes was back, that same look she'd had when she had wanted him to stay back at the diner. Maybe she just didn't want to be alone. And frankly neither did he right then, particularly not when his other option was to spend just a bit more time with her. This night had already been trying enough for him. He decided it might be nice to actually spend just a little longer with someone who clearly wanted him around. With a nod, he agreed and followed her into the bed and breakfast.

"I must say I find it quite hard to believe you didn't have better plans tonight yourself," he stated as she closed the door after him.

"I told you at the diner, my plans didn't work out. It was supposed to be a Girls Night Out thing, but then one of them got engaged and the other spent the whole time trying to ignore her would-be boyfriend. Really, it's all just a pointless commercial holiday," Ruby sighed.

"Indeed. And sometimes it becomes so commercialized some have to buy for more than one love," Mr. Gold agreed, thinking back to David.

"David Nolan?" she guessed, remembering not only having seen David and Mary Margaret at the diner that morning but also seeing David at the bar staring, once again, at Mary Margaret the whole time.

"He really does lack a certain subtlety, doesn't he?" he replied with a slow shake of his head, disappointed in the younger man.

"Well, I'll freely admit that sometimes subtlety is overrated. If someone had wanted to spend today, or tonight, with me I'd have rather heard them say it than try to get me to notice in other ways. Flowers and drinks are nice, but I think more direct actions are often better. But then even the bar was pretty much dead once Sean proposed. I think the other guys were all afraid any girl who went up to them would be expecting the same. I mean, even David left after that."

He nodded, knowing he could understand that. "Well speaking of subtlety and wishing for the lack thereof, I must admit your own lack of subtlety tonight was quite appreciated."

She laughed. "I thought for sure you'd push me away."

On any other day he might have, he knew. Instead he just shook his head.

"You know, it's still a little early... depending on your definition of almost midnight anyway. And I know it's not rose petals and candlelight, but if you're interested, there isn't anyone I'd rather spend tonight with than you," she told him.

That initial reaction to decline was back as soon as the words had fallen from her lips. But in truth Gold still felt very much the same about her. With that, and with his own previous hurt and senses of loneliness clouding his judgment, he agreed. He would have to talk to Vanessa tomorrow about re-tooling her spells so they would go according to her plans, but for tonight all he wanted to think about was Ruby.

It was when the sun rose the next morning that he realized he had gotten his wish. Still in Ruby's bed beside her, her head pillowed atop his bare chest, a faint smile still on her lips. It was an image almost identical to so many from their past he had never allowed himself to completely forget.

At the same time he knew Granny was likely back and while he wasn't used to having to think of ways to explain what he was doing there at such an early hour, he had an easy excuse at the ready. If he ran into Granny on his way out, he was sure he could tell her that he had run even later than anticipated the night before and had gotten the payment from Ruby then instead.

"You're going?" Ruby asked sleepily as Mr. Gold maneuvered carefully out from under her.

"I have to, I'm afraid. We wouldn't wish for anyone to find out about this so soon, would we?"

Ruby shrugged. She really wouldn't have cared, but she guessed she could understand why he would. "Will I see you later?" she asked as he began to dress.

"Would you like to?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers. True he had realized which type of spell Vanessa had clearly cast, but there being so many variations he couldn't be sure if hers had been one to run out at the end of the previous night or if this had nothing to do with that and was really Ruby still feeling the same as she had the night before.

"I told you last night I'd been waiting for forever to finally kiss you. If you want this to be a one-time deal, it can be. But that's not exactly what I had in mind." She almost couldn't believe she was admitting this, she had typically been content to keep most of her relationships attachment free. But clearly any of her previous rules had gone flying out the window when it came to Mr. Gold. There really hadn't ever been anyone else to make her feel the way he did, even before that previous night.

She did also enjoy the irony that Granny had clearly thought her plan to have her come back to the diner to pay Mr. Gold would keep her from going home with anyone or getting laid. Instead she had just helped her get a Valentine's night with the man she wanted most. And in her own bed

Taking in her words, Mr. Gold smiled. "You can see me any time you wish, Ruby."

He left her soon after he had finished dressing, but not without a final kiss. Still, he knew he had to recover quickly from these apparent revelations about how things had just changed for him. He wasn't willing to wait any longer to see the witch responsible for this. Not even to call and warn her that he was on his way.

Groaning almost the whole way down her staircase at the sound of the insistent knocking at her door, Vanessa hoped she wouldn't trip on her purple satin robe. Her head still throbbed from having continued her pity party when she had gotten home, but she knew she shouldn't have been surprised to see it was Storybrooke's pawnbroker at her door.

Pulling open her door, she told him, "If you've come to -"

"What, exactly, did you do?" he asked her through nearly clenched teeth.

"Tried to do," she corrected, knowing he could only be talking about her spell. "I failed, you were right. Are you happy?"

"Quite not. Because as I seem to recall I tried to warn you that your spell may not go as you had intended and clearly I was right."

Vanessa looked him over that time. He was angrier than she had anticipated; which didn't make sense to her. But she did recognize his suit. Right down to his black and red tie. It was then she began to laugh despite her apparent hangover. No wonder he was angry! Her spell _had_ worked! Only it had worked the way she had feared the day before, that it had worked for others but not herself.

Still laughing, she asked, "You've come to me this very bright and early morning because you wish to complain that your pet remembers now? Or do you simply have her back in your lap even without her memories? In either case, why would you be here? Why not indulge in a day of divine deviancy with her?"

"I warned you," he stated, fighting to keep his composure.

She turned serious then, realizing he wasn't seeing the humor as she did. "Indeed you did, Gold. But you seem to have gotten what you wished for all the same. Unless of course that isn't in fact the same suit you were wearing yesterday. Myself, however..."

"You only needed to ask. I could have found him for you. I could have led him here and to you."

"And at what cost?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Somehow I think your price would have still been less than my own at the moment," he replied sorrowfully.

She scoffed. "How is that? How could my price already be any worse?"

With that Mr. Gold gripped his cane tighter and moved close. Lowering his voice, he told her, "Do you think I wished for Regina to know that there is someone else she could take from me? You remember well what a cherished sport that was for her. As for the price between us, if you had come to me first, we could have worked that out. It would have been simpler than proving to Regina she isn't the only one who has retained her memories or powers."

"If you were to find Gaston and lead him here as you claim you could have then I would say we would be even. After all it does appear that it is in thanks to my spell that you have in fact gotten what you have wanted most. Even if Regina were to know of it you have gained comfort, companionship and the possible love of a girl that almost every other man in town would kill for even a night with."

"And for how long do you think that will last once Regina sees it for herself?"

"Well that would depend, wouldn't it? Perhaps you could simply say 'please' to Regina as you clearly enjoy; to 'please' not repeat her past actions where your pet is concerned, for starters."

Gold sighed. "Do you wish to know where your beloved is now or not?" He couldn't take this conversation any longer. Not with his fears overtaking his already troubled mind.

"Get him to come here. Tell him about the tavern up the street if you must, just see to it he comes to this side of the sea. I returned your lover to you, albeit unintentionally. Now you can return mine to me."

Mr. Gold agreed with a nod and turned back to where his car was waiting.


	4. Epilogue: Face to Face With Destiny

Title: Love's a Witch  
>Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Storybrooke and a former sea witch has her sights set on reclaiming her former love. Unfortunately her spell instead effects, and reunites, another pair of the town's residents.<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Spoilers: 1x12<br>Pairings/Characters: Vanessa/Gaston, Ruby/Gold, Granny, Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Belle, Ashley/Sean, mentions others  
>Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time is not owned by me, but by ABC. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.<br>A/N: I started writing this before 1x12 aired so while it holds minor spoilers for that, it would now clearly be AU. 

* * *

><p>Epilogue - Face to Face With Destiny:<p>

Vanessa had been standing at the edge of the shore and staring out at the vast sea as she attempted to lose herself in her thoughts almost from the moment Gold had left. She had gotten changed into what would at least be deemed appropriate beach attire for the day, on a cold day anyway. It had been a few hours now since her unexpected visit with Gold and she was sure Regina would try to find her now. But try as she might to think of anything else, she could still hear Gold's angry tone in her mind. Somehow even her mental scolding of herself had taken on his accented voice.

The only thing that was able to distract her even slightly was the barking of a dog not too far from her. Her eyes still forward, she wished the beast would shut it. Despite the earlier tonic she had concocted for herself, her head already hurt enough without that sharp sound to add to her misery.

Only the dog seemed to have other plans as Vanessa quickly felt what could only be large paws at her side, the surprise and sheer weight of the animal sending her back a step. It was times like that she almost hated having chosen such a petite form.

"Fou!" a man's voice called, but Vanessa was too busy realizing the German Shepherd didn't seem to mean any harm. Instead it had hopped back down, its paws back on the sand and had turned back in the direction of his master to bark again as though he found something.

Still stunned from the initial surprise and fear given the sudden memory of an incident with a Sheepdog many years ago, it wasn't until the dog's master was right there with them and trying to talk sense to the animal, as well as apologize to her, that she finally saw him. Or, rather, she first saw his long, muscular legs. Then as her eyes trailed upwards she saw his large hands at his hips. By the time her eyes met his broad chest; her own heart was racing and was seemingly pounding right up against her ribcage. It was when her eyes raised higher to the cleft of his chin and then finally to his own blue eyes she was sure she just might faint. Instead, she only breathed, "Gaston?"

"Uh, close, but no. Do I know you?" the man asked, his voice just as deep and rich as she remembered.

Vanessa was pained to have to swallow the reply she wished she could give, and instead she lied. "I don't think so. I'm Vanessa." She knew him, or at least she had; and quite literally better than anyone likely could. But it was clear Regina had made him forget her just like she had done to so many others.

"Gavin," he nodded. "Like I said, I'm sorry if my dog scared you. He just started running, I almost couldn't keep up." Turning his attention back to the large German Shepherd, he added, "But I got ya, didn't I, Fou?"

The dog's tail wagged and he looked up at Vanessa as if expecting to be petted by her too. He looked so proud of himself that Vanessa just smiled, trying not to laugh as she asked, "Your dog's name is Fou?"

"Yeah, it sounds better than outright calling him a fool, which he is. But I can forgive him this time. It's not every day he finds such beautiful women for me to meet."

Vanessa nearly blushed, knowing he was only attracted to those as beautiful as he considered himself to be. And before Regina's spell had banished them here to Storybrooke that comment would have had her launching herself into his large arms faster than almost anything. But she kept her feet on the sand and told him, "It's fine. I love dogs; I was just a little surprised. I've always wanted about six or seven, myself. But my beach house isn't really right for that."

"Six or seven, that's a good number. One for each kid, right?" he chuckled, a low and familiar sound that had Vanessa smiling again.

"Something like that."

"You're right though, you'd want something like a hunting lodge for that many. Even by himself Fou can do quite a number on our place."

"Yeah," she nodded. "You're right, I would. A big, rustic one with a nice fireplace you could actually roast full meals over. Something to make you feel like you went out and caught it yourself."

"Sounds like you've got your sights set on a hunter," he smirked.

"Quite the idyllic scene, I admit," she nodded. "Hunting lodge, the dogs, a he-man who enjoys providing for his little wife and strapping sons. I just haven't seemed to have found the right one yet."

"You know, I really have the strangest feeling that I've met you before," he told her, scratching his smooth chin.

Vanessa felt her heart all but stop. "You do?"

He chuckled as he then ran that same strong hand through his long dark hair. "Yeah. And if I haven't, I'm glad I have now. Seems a shame I could have lived here all along and have not met someone as beautiful as you."

She almost blushed again, which was typically a rarity for her but this was the man she still loved, and he was flirting with her. "How about, if you want, you come up for a beer some time? I live right over there. Maybe we could get to know each other that way? Or know each other again, if we did meet some other time?"

Gavin looked to the dog. "What do you say, Fou?" The dog barked and wagged his tail again and Vanessa and Gavin both laughed. "I guess that settles it."

"He realizes he's not getting any of the beer, right?" she asked, still laughing. She could only guess that Regina's spell had even worked on the animals because she doubted the former LeFou would like her so much if he remembered she was the one who had turned him into a dog in the first place.

"Shh," Gavin told her. "He was a third of the deciding vote. Let's not have him try to convince me to head back home already. He gets jealous enough as it is."

"I can see why," she smirked back up to him.

"Really?" he asked, drawing the word out as he eyed her almost sudden lustful expression. This day was certainly looking up, Gavin decided. It sure beat being stuck behind the sports tavern bar with hardly any customers after so much of Storybrooke had seemed to have chosen romantic dinners over drowning their sorrows the night before.

Vanessa nodded. "But in that case, so Fou doesn't change his mind, maybe I have something inside to keep him busy while we chat."

"A pair of shoes you don't mind becoming chew toys?"

"I was thinking a hamburger," she chuckled.

Gavin laughed too and as they headed up to her home, Vanessa felt his arm slip around her back as though he still did it every day. With that she knew her spell had finally worked in her favor.

As she was back at the side of the brute of her dreams, Vanessa knew she was finally once again face to face with her destiny, and finally reunited with her Gaston.

The End


End file.
